Truths and Dreams
by YukiOnnaMonet
Summary: Gajeel and Juvia succeed in their attempt to escape the slavery. They are all free now, but life is not that easy for two kids. A big adventure is waiting for them now! What are their dreams, and what will they found? Adventure and Friendship -AU- A gift to BonneyQ, i'm publishing now, happy anniversary!
1. Dungeon

Behind the dark, gray and dirty cells a little figure with a –once upon a time- white dress moved slightly. She had shoulder-lenght blue hair that reminds a sunny sky, and deep sea blue eyes. However they were lightless while she was batting her eyes. The little girl standed clumsily and approximated her face to the iron door of the cell. She looked to her left and saw at a tall man. He was nearly crawling because of the very low ceiling. They didn't even bother about the ceiling because the floor was for little slaves –little bugs, if you ask them-. He came and stopped in front of her cell while the girl was retreating fast and fear in her eyes.

"Upstairs." He said with a frigid voice.

She was in her thoughts when she heard the sound of keys turning in the key hole. While the two were walking, she recalled her memories.

* * *

At the same time, three adults were dragging a chained little boy. He was cursing and kicking and struggling, but to no avail. Together they climbed down the stairs and arrived a floor.

"Damn! Let me go!" the boy yelled and hissed.

They dragged and threw him in a cell.

He snarled. After securely locking the door, they left the floor.

After two minutes silence, a voice heard.

"Uhm, are you okay, where are you from?"

Silence.

"Oi! Metal-boy! Why are you so quiet now?

"Fuck off!"

"Zed-kun, don't!"

The raven haired boy ignored the rest of the conversation, stayed still at his corner but much to his dismay, he fall asleep.

Hours later, he woke up with a sobbing sound.

* * *

Juvia tried to hold her tears back, hold them back and stay calm like she always does. But this time…

_'How could they?' _she thought between her sobs.

"A-are you okay?" a tiny voice asked.

Juvia tried to hold on something, mentally. '_I… need to be strong._'

"Yes." Juvia assured the voice, but mostly herself. She wiped her tears. "Yes, thank you, Kirsikka-san." She mentally smiled. It was very nice of her.

* * *

After groaning and yawning, Gajeel saw the men from before. They unlocked and grabbed him. He was still too sleepy to resist, but he quickly glanced at his floor with half-lidded eyes.

There were many little cells around his. There were a little girl with a burgundy-coloured hair. A brunet –the boy who called him metal-face, tsch-, and he can see a crying blunette close to his cell.

* * *

"Even though you're a kid, i heard that you're strong, huh?"

Gajeel looked at the man underneath the rock he's carrying. He decided to let it go, he was not in the talky mood right now. He continued his pace, but thinking about his escape plans at the same time. He was not going to let them turn him into a hopeless crying child like that girl. _'Che! I don't like weaklings.'_

After rock-carrying they give him a job at the fields. They were working the soil, it was more exhausting than it seems.

'We're not chained right now. And after those lands, comes the Elbrus Mountain. If i can pack myself enough food, and create an opening, i can escape through the—'

"No daydreams!" a man kicked him second time. He tried to stay unaffected but it was hard, his kicking was damn good. After staying like that for seconds, he stood up immadiately, backed away a few steps, and looked at the man with a death-glare.

The man smirked.

"Yes. Go back to work." Gajeel stayed in alert, in a fighting pose. The man ignored him, turned and left. Gajeel clenched his teeth, eventually he calmed himself and got back to working for his good.

* * *

Juvia yawned and looked at the man who gave them a bowl of soup. She immadiately crawled near the bars. The man was leaning, and for a second, their eyes met. The man smirked to her while Juvia was backing away with fear and disgust, _his teeth were…!_

"Oooh, what a cutie… you are!" His smile biggened even more.

_'Juvia doesn't think the same for you.' _Juvia thought while looking at the man with fear in her eyes.

He leaned against the bars, Juvia's back was on the wall at that time.

"Wanna play with your haii~r!-"

"Hey, pervert, give our food already!" She heard someone yell.

Juvia turned to the voice. There, in the next cell, stood a raved haired boy with some piercing on his face. He has devilish-eyes, looking too strong for a kid. Juvia smiled to the stranger. _'He must be new here.'_

Gajeel was pouting, annoyed. The work was tiring already, and some psycho –who was supposed to give them food- was flirting with a little girl.

The freak walked to him, with annoyed face.

"Heard you talk, little bug?"

Gajeel was about to answer when a voice heared.

"Oi, come're, boss is waiting for a meeting!"

"Tsh! Wait a little, dumbass! I'm coming!" He yelled. Then turned to Gajeel and threw his full-with-soup bowl to the little man.

"Bugs shouldn't speak. Learn this."

After this, he turned to the stairs and left the floor. Everyone was silent, some were looking at the ground, some were enjoying his/her meal and some were looking at the boy with curious eyes.

At the same time Gajeel was boiling with anger, while Juvia was looking wit sad eyes to him. She then looked at her soup, 'If i were be able to make something for him too…'


	2. Hope

Juvia continued her job. While she was cutting onions, her eyes started watering.

"_Ouch!_"

Young girl looked at her now bleeding finger. It was a deep cut. She doesn't mind it, but their masters do. They didn't like blood onions, did they? She looked around for something to wrap her finger, but found nothing. While she was looking absent-mindedly, a woman came towards her from behind.

"Can i help you, sweetie?" Juvia turned around and looked at the woman in front of her.

"Oh." Was the only thing she said.

She was a mid-aged woman. She had long pink hair. Sure, she saw many colourful hairs, but it was a long time since she saw pink hair and it seemed so… _Cheerful. _Like the almond blossoms she used to love so much back to her village. She had red eyes, the color was a little scaring, but the kind look on it was relaxing her. She blushed at the woman, when she realised she was staring at her longer than a minute.

"Back there in our village, I was a doctor. Your wound is not a big one, however, we should tend it and I know some mixes to make it heal in less time." She smiled and disappeared again as Juvia was staring at where she was a second before. She was really a helpful person, running around for another slave like that. Juvia smiled, it was not every time that good things happen in a place like this -a dirty, stinking human cage- but this was the third time in two days.

'_Juvia's lucky, isn't she? For meeting people like them.'_

She saw her quickly roam in the big kitchen, gathering some odd ingredients. She started to smash them. Juvia looked over her shoulder with curiosity. "Here, stretch your finger," Juvia did what she said. The woman wrapped her finger after putting the mix on it. Juvia felt some pain but remained silent. After that, the woman turned to Juvia, and gave her another warm smiles of her.

"Ano… Juvia doesn't know your name, but she is very grateful." She smiled to her earnestly while blushing.

"It's not much. My name is Grandeeney. Nice to meet you, sweetie."

Then they talked about different things. Juvia told her about her village, what happened her. She was warming up to the woman in front of her. She let her heart lighten a bit, and let the pain and pressure leave her even for an hour. The fact that the woman was nearly her mom's age was helping her too.

Grandeeney even did some of her tasks secretly, saying that she shouldn't do them with that finger or else the cloth can open again. Juvia learned that she have a daughter. "So… Where is she now?" She asked, uncertain and scared of the things she might hear.

"She is staying with me, downstairs. Wendy was so frail, and thin, she was so scared and broken after all the things… And her age wasn't suitable for them, thanks to God," Despite her character as a strong mother, Juvia can see her saddened eyes, slightly quivering voice and her pause. "They let her stay with me, for now. There's no way I'm giving up on my baby." The older woman smiled at the blunette determinedly.

Juvia remembered her family as her vision started to get blurry. 'She had to give up on Juvia.' She wiped her unshed tears with the back of her hand and decided that she should change the subject or she will cry nonstop soon.

"Grandeeney-san do you know that Almond Blossom's meaning is _hope_?" She flashed her a sad , but determined smile. "I know a legend about it. That was one of my favorite stories, since I used to read a lot." She chuckled at the memory. "Oh, really? Then you should tell it to Wendy when you meet."

Juvia nodded with excitement. "Juvia will, then!"

* * *

"They called for you, particularly."

"They called _Juvia_?"

"Yes. You know what to do,right? Be a nice girl and do what they say. I don't want any problem, like what you did last time." Juvia nodded. With that, the man walked towards the door and disappeared again.

They gave her a proper dress and let her prepare herself as she studied herself. Wavy blue hair and tender face cleaner than before, a light purple coloured simple dress revealing her good-for-her-age figure. She sighed and walked out of the room, waiting for the others. She knew why they called her especially. '_I can't stop him next time._' Her face darkened, remembering her earlier memories. Others came off the room and picked the dinner too. Their duty was serving the meal and stay to fulfill any other tasks their masters want.

The girls headed towards the dining hall, walking through the big and cold corridors while doing so. Juvia was the smallest of them. Some of the girls were enchained from their necks, but they mostly prefer ankles, like Juvia's. Juvia looked down to her legs. Her ankles were purplish colour, with long time bruises.

* * *

As they arrived and opened the big doors, Juvia flinched. The fear she's been trying to hide for a day was returning again. The first thing that greet them was luxury-everywhere. Golden objects, big paintings on the wall, a long dining table and four well-dressed people, staring impatiently at them.

"You're late." A crimson haired man spoke. He had a moustache at the same colour, weirdly. Juvia knew this man. He was their master, _Jose Porla_. Along with impatience, he had another expressions on his face, uneasiness, anger. They bowed as she spoke silently. "Juvia's sorry." Her voice was quivering a bit, but she didn't mind.

Master scoffed, and turned towards a blonde man. "If our guest doesn't mind, it's alright."

"It's okay, Jose-san. We had a satisfying conversation while we were waiting, don't we?" The blonde spoke in a rigid tone.

"Yes. I, Jose Porla, at your service, _Lord Heartfilia_."

"Then I'm glad we reached an agreement."

* * *

The girls retreated one by one, as they already served the dinner. Juvia felt another gaze upon her. Actually she had a good prediction who it was. Dark blue hair, a weird tattoo up his right eyebrow, a cocky personality._ Bora_, son of their master, who had a liking to her. And it was Bora, who tried to rape her yesterday…

* * *

_**A/N: WHOA?! Where am I going with this story?! Man.. I don't know. I said I'm having troubles with the Gajeel parts, so I had to cut them to update earlier. By the way, I have an English exam tomorrow, good luck to me.**_

_**What do you think? I know it's all introduction and boring till now, but I have to... **_

_**Thanks for reviewing, Bonney! *blush* It meant a lot.**_

_**Thank you all for reading, supporting or stopping by at my story! I won't update till I can write Gajeel too. Sorry.**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**October 25, 00:01**_


End file.
